


Discovery

by hana_ginkawa



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-16
Updated: 2005-10-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/hana_ginkawa
Summary: This is just a random drabble that entered my mind and came out this way. MirSess





	Discovery

**Title:** Discovery

**Pairing:** Sesshoumaru/Miroku

**Rating:** PG 13

**Squicks:** Implied male attraction

**Word count:** 140

**Summary:** Some things might be better left undiscovered. Or maybe not?

* * *

Fate had it in for him. Death would seek him out by the ever-widening hole in his one hand. Or it would find him at the end of his other. To be fair, either hand was a void that could cause death at a moment's notice.

He really wanted to lose at least one of them.

Especially right now, staring face to face with a youkai lord whose golden eyes bore into his with such ferocity.

And with such desire.

He wished now that someone would eventually hear his cries for help, if he was able to make them.

But a small part of him said, "What the hell. It might be fun."

At least he hadn't asked the man to bear his child.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
